Talk:Shirogane Takeru/@comment-136.186.17.149-20130306015912/@comment-136.186.67.134-20130314115136
QUOTE "If you read it, you'd know that he actually CAN'T maintain his existence in the Alternative universe since the 00 Unit doesn't work anymore" That's what Shirogane Takeru discovered only after the Ouka Operation, isn't it? He didn't know it until Kasumi told him. And It was the last twwist and betrayal that AGE has reserved for Takeru until the very end of ALTERNATIVE. I can't still figure out the reason why the 00 unit aka Sumika stopped supporting Takeru'sexistence in the Alternative world. It's explained that Takeru can stay in ALTERNTIVE and Unlimited thanks to Sumika's posesiveness nature and subconsciousness, while he was unable to come back to his extra world and loop over and over the moment he meet his end because he want to protect the world of Unlimited and Alternative. That's why firstly, It is just plain nonsense that the 00 unit stop wanting Takeru to stay in the world of ALTERNATIVE. Where can you find a girl who has finally made the person she love more than anything, realized her feeling, after an eon amount of time, willing to let go of him that easily. I meant there is just not a single girl who would willingly to part with her lover after ...he has inally became hers. Furthermore, what support the existence of the Casualty conductor known as Shirogane Takeru was not Sumika's will. It was Sumika's subconciousness and possessive nature. As the result, I can only say that it was a plain betrayal of a job that Age send Takeru back to his extra world at the end of ALTERNATIVE. If AGE said that Sumika's subconsciously want Takeru to go back to his world, i must say that it's a load of crap now. She may consciously want Takeru to be go back to his world and release from the curse she has placed on him. But, surely,her subconsciousness is just the opposite. Secondly,just like most of the people who has played MLU and MLA has known, once Takeru has finallized his feeling and decision, he will stick to it till the end regardless of his own fate. You can related to the snake incident in MLU or how Takeru has resolved to distant himself from the people who love him forever so that he could stay in their memory during his escape back to the MLE after Marimo's death. It is just so unacceptable that Takeru would actually willing to do his job halfassly at the end, watching the girls die, pass on the rest of his luggage to Yuuko and go back to MLE. Since the character of Takeru is not that one who could easily bent once he has finallized his feeling, it is just a plain gigantic betrayal that AGE force him go back to MLE, watching his raison detres died without able to do anything. Weren't the girls the main reason that Takeru unable to escape his looping curse when he died? Than how on the earth that he who has knew of their feeling and his feeling choose to abandon everything that he has tried to achieve so far just because once again he was betrayed by his fate and because Kasumi told him to? As a fan of AGE, i can only say that among of AGE's protagonist, Takeru is one that was betrayed the most, from the start til the end. It is a common aspect among many masterpieces of AGE that the MC surely have to go through some tragedies of some sort, whether it was Takayuki, Hibiki, Yuuya, SIlvo... ; Shirogane Takeru is the only exception among all of those MC. He had to suffer the longest and hardest tragedy., not to mention that from the start till the end of his life in the MLU and MLA, he was thoroughly betrayed by everything he has stood for/. Stronger than anyone, better than anyone in piloting a TSF, yet his first battle against the BETA is one of the worst experinece ever. Receive some stim against his will and as a result cannot think clear+ fight some fucking horde of BETA with nothing but styrofoam weapon and paint ball. I say it would be a miracle if he can win a battle in that kind of handicap condition. At least, people should give him a weapon or two. Yuuya have his fancy railgun in his first battle, while Hbiki and Takayuki surely didn't have that same one in a life time experience liek Tkaeru. It's just plain betrayal to Takeru that he has to be the only one woh has to suffer that same humiliation of defeat and beg for his own life under that condition. Hibiki+Yuuya all receive an upgrade of their TSF to suit thei level of performance at the end like some SRW's character. What's about Takeru? Watching lla the girl receing their Takemikazuchi in which they cannot bring out to maximum potential while he has to aligned a gigantic machine in which he could not bring out any of his Shirogane's acrobat maneuver. Once agin, it's another betrayal... Still, that level of betrayal is still fine with me, Takeru stayed back in a world which was aliened to him so that he could protect the girls who are his raison detres and protect a world he has just come to love. Yet, he can only see the result of his work until halfway while watching all of his raison detre died. while he himself shoot Meiya as contrast to his promise of protecting her with all of his capability to Tsukuyomi. Now, this tis soemthing that as a fan of AGE, i couldn't come to acceprt it that they could actually betray TAKERU another time, send him back to his MLE after all those series of unfairness.